My little pony Another fan history?
by I am your dream
Summary: Entra y pásatelo bien


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos un día más a I am your dream! Esta es una de esas veces en las que hago introducciones acerca de un fic que quiero empezar pero no se si tendrá una buena acogida. Hoy os traigo una historia muy muy guay, bastante entretenida y además muy** **divertida. PERO, como bien digo aquí esto es un** " _capítulo_ " **de prueba. Espero que este fic tenga una buena acogida y me digáis en los reviews que si os gusta, si no, si queréis que siga… ¡Ah! Y por último tengo una gran noticia. Abrí un canal en YouTube, me llamo Lemon Girl (que raro u.u) Aún no he subido ningún vídeo, pero están grabados ya, y serán todo covers, bueno todo no pero en gran parte sí. Y bien eso es todo pliz si os gusta dejadme un review para saberlo de verdad. Muchas gracias por estar ahí y feliz dia ^^ -M &M-**

 **Introducción:**

 **(POV: Twilight Sparkle) Chica nueva, vida nueva.**

Es duro separarte de tu familia nada más terminar el verano, es duro no ver el último atardecer sobre el sauce de mi jardín, es duro darle el último abrazo a tu madre recordándote que comas bien y te cuides mucho entre lágrimas… Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y soy una estudiante superdotada que va a comenzar este año primer curso de bachillerato, pero no como me gustaría… Estoy montada en un tren cargada de maletas con libros y algunos de mis objetos personales en una mochila morada. Voy en camino a la casa de mi hermano Shinning Armor y mi cuñada Cadence con mi pequeña sobrinita Skyla. Voy allí porque… Mis padres tuvieron que embargar algunos de sus negocios y bueno nos quedamos sin dinero y no pudimos pagar mi colegio así que tuve que embarcarme en esta nueva aventura de ir a vivir a casa de mi hermano y estudiar en el colegio de esa mini ciudad… ¿Si estoy nerviosa por entrar nueva en un colegio en el que no conozco a nadie? Pues no, siempre soy de esas personas que pasa desapercibidas y que le importa una mierda a la gente. Ya voy a bajar, allá voy Ponyville te voy a coger por las riendas…

 **(POV: Fluttershy) A veces me gustaría ser un árbol…**

La vida no siempre te prepara para todo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día me hubiera revelado? Quizás hubiera dejado de ser esta tímida chica que soy ahora… Cada día me despierto pensado que no sirvo para nada… Solo soy una persona… Las personas no deben autodestruirse ni machacarse… Me siento igual que la canción de Human…Solo soy una humana y… También sangro cuando me caigo…Sí soy una persona que la ves y piensas "Mejor pasemos de esta tía y vayamos con los guay de la clase" Yo también soy especial… Si fuera un árbol esto no ocurriría…

 **(POV: Rainbow Dash) No siempre puedo ser tan asombrosa.**

A ver ser tan asombrosa como lo soy cuesta, eso está claro. Ser la número 1 fue un sueño que conseguí hasta que me canse de él. Odio ser lo que todo el mundo espera. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día dijera que paso de ir al entrenamiento eh? O que algún día me pueda poner un vestido. Bueno no, un vestido no, no llego a tanto, siempre me apasiono la ciencia y el cálculo pero mi entrenador dice que mejor me centre en el deporte… Creo que ya soy bastante adulta para saber que quiero estudiar ¿no creen?

 **(POV: Rarity) No es oro todo lo que reluce.**

Todo esto es absurdo… Vivir en una sociedad en la que solo importan las caras bonitas, ¿en serio? Me gustaría meterme en la mentalidad de una persona para hacerla entrar en razón. ¿Y si yo un día decidiera ponerme un chándal, no llevar esos tacones tan altos o esas faldas tan cortas, soy libre de vestir lo que me plazca, con el consentimiento de mi madre claro…

 **(POV: Pinkie Pie) Una sonrisa no es siempre lo mejor que puedes llevar.**

Nada es lo que parece ser, me explico, ves a una persona por la calle y ya automáticamente tu cerebro hace un escáner de esa persona para criticarla cuando verdaderamente ni siquiera conoces a esa persona: Si es agradable, si es desagradable, si le gusta la coliflor si no le gusta, en fin esas cosas. Mi infancia no es que fuera del todo bonita. Cuando tenía 5 años, mis padres murieron y mi hermana mayor Maud tuvo que cuidar de mis hermanas y de mí. Me afecto demasiado la muerte de mis progenitores, tanto que gritaba en las noches oscuras incluso dije que no me importaría matar al tío borracho que asesino a mis padres en ese día fatídico. Ahora, hoy por hoy estoy mejor, ahora hoy por donde me ves voy a cada lugar con una sonrisa, mientras que mi corazón está teñido de tristeza…

 **(POV: Applejack) Manzanas, manzanas y más manzanas**

Me siento igual que una tarta de manzanas recién hecha. Cabreada. A ver es cierto que tengo responsabilidades pero soy una adolescente, tengo las responsabilidades de un adulto. Desde el alba me despierto y empiezo a trabajar, a las siete me voy para el instituto en mi camioneta, cuando vuelvo tengo que cocinar porque mi abuelita esta mayor, volver a trabajo, recolectar, recolectar, recolectar, recolectar y más recolectar… ¡No puedo más, quiero ser una adolescente normal!


End file.
